Vows
by Pixie-Alleth
Summary: usianya tak lagi muda, ia pun sadar waktu telah menurunkan esensi kecantikan fisiknya. Namun, yang lebih ia takutkan, bila suami tercintanya berpaling dengan wanita yang lebih belia. Akankah kecemasannya itu memiliki buktinya, atau hanya kesalahannya semata? (*Mind to Read and Review?)


Main Chara: Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga (Uchiha) Hinata

Warning: author amatiran, abal tak terkira, banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, payah EYD, bergelimpungan typo(s), hanya berharap maklum dari para readers.

Summary: usianya tak lagi muda, ia pun sadar waktu telah menurunkan esensi kecantikan fisiknya. Namun, yang lebih ia takutkan, bila suami tercintanya berpaling dengan wanita yang lebih belia. Akankah kecemasannya itu memiliki buktinya, atau hanya kesalahannya semata?

* * *

**Vows**

Kau berdiri di depan cermin yang memantulkan refleksi dirimu sendiri. Tampaknya, kau merasa ada yang salah dengan penampilanmu akhir-akhir ini. Aah, yaaa, mungkin kau menyadari usiamu yang tidak muda lagi, hingga tak ayal membuatmu jadi sibuk berlenggak-lenggok di objek mati yang sama selama beberapa lama.

Mengamati tiap lekuk tubuhmu, yang kau rasa perlu mendapatkan banyak pasokan kolagen. Kau tahu, kekencangan tubuhmu sudah tidak seperti kala dua belas tahun yang lalu. Umur tiga puluh dua, menjadikan kesadaranmu ke permukaan, bahwa kau tak lagi muda. Kau menangkup kedua telapak tangan di pipi, sembari melihat lekat-lekat garis matamu.

Braak…! Aktivitasmu terhenti kala seseorang dari arah luar membuka pintu kamarmu. Selekasnya kau memberikan atensi pada satu sosok yang sudah amat kau kenali, suamimu. Ia menatapmu dengan picingan mata yang tak berubah – tampak tilas dinginnya seorang Uchiha. Tidak peduli kau pasangan hidupnya, ia tak semerta-merta menjadi sosok jauh berbeda meski kau istrinya.

Tanpa mengucapkan satu patah pun, ia melangkah mendekatimu. Bukan untuk memberikan sentuhan lugu padamu, ia malah bergerak untuk mengambil satu gulungan khusus dari dalam laci yang berada di dekatmu. Berbalik, dan detik kemudian merentang jarak dari direksimu, seraya netranya terfokus pada benda yang ia bawa.

Kau sudah sangat tahu prilaku itu, namun kali ini kau pikir ada sedikit yang berbeda. Yaa, kau sendiri yang merasa-rasa, kaulah yang menduga-duga. Mungkin saja, suamimu sudah tidak lagi suka dengan perubahan fisik yang terjadi padamu. Prediksi bodoh, tapi tak pelak itu terus bertahta di dalam benakmu dan tak ingin beranjak.

Kau ada mendengar, suamimu sengaja memperlambat kepulangannya dari misi terakhir karena terpincut pada perempuan muda – tugas untuk menangani penculikan pada gadis belia. Kau mau tak percaya, tapi rasanya apa yang kau lakukan dengan memperhatikan diri di depan cermin tampak sebaliknya. Ditambah lagi, suamimu terlihat semakin jarang berbicara dan keluar rumah. Entah ke mana, kau juga tidak berani bertanya.

Orang bilang, cemburu tanda cinta. Kau memang mencintai si mantan pengkhianat desa itu dengan segenap keyakinanmu, dan rasanya itu menjadikan alasan benar untuk kau meragu. Kau hanya perlu memupuk sedikit keteguhan, lantas meminta klarifikasi dengan terlihat tidak menuduhnya. Kau destinasikan langkahmu mengikuti jejaknya, sampai kau dapati ia terduduk santai di depan meja makan ditemani barang tak bernyawa yang sama.

"Sasuke-_kun_." Kau panggil nama orang yang memperistrimu selama delapan tahun, duduk pada barisan sebelah kirinya dan terus menatapnya waspada. Kau agak tidak percaya, hal ini terbukti saat kau menunduk sembari mengetuk-ketukkan kedua jari telunjukmu saling bertabrakan pelan. Ciri khas polosmu, andalan di kala kau ragu memverbalisasikan pikiranmu.

"Hmm?" hanya gumam pelan itu yang kau terima, ia bahkan tidak memberikan arah netra barang sedetik pun padamu. Kau tak kecewa, sama sekali sudah tahu tanggapan itu yang akan kau dapatkan.

"Misimu kemarin…" sadarkah kau? Penurunan volume suaramu yang semakin merendah itu akan membuat siapa saja dapat menerka, kalau kau ingin bertanya namun tak punya keyakinan lebih. Suamimu jelas tahu, hanya saja ia tetap lebih peduli pada pena di tangannya dan menuliskan sesuatu di gulungan itu.

"Ada apa dengan misiku kemarin?" tanya meminta klarifikasi itu ia lontarkan, tapi jangan harap akan mendapati maniknya tertuju padamu. " Tak apa," ujarmu singkat bersamaan pergerakan kepala menggeleng. Kau mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berdiri, tapi di pertengahan kau kembali ke posisi semula. Mendireksikan jatuhnya bayangan retina pada tuan Uchiha, sembari menghela napas.

Tidak tahu kenapa, cuma deruan napas itu yang kau lakukan ia malah menatapmu, memberikan seluruh atensinya tertuju padamu. Kau semakin canggung, sungguh kau tidak ada persiapan saat mendadak layaknya ini. " Ada apa dengan misiku kemarin?" ia mengulang ucapan yang dituturkannya, sambil menaruh setengah beban tubuhnya pada sandaran bangku.

Kau menggeleng, jelas hanya pergerakan kepala kiri-kanan itu yang mampu kau lakukan. Lamat-lamat, kau memilih untuk mencari opsi lain untuk merealisasikan tujuanmu – meminta keterangan akan isu yang beredar tentang suamimu. " Aku sudah semakin tua, umurku sudah tiga puluh dua." Alih-alih menanyakan opini suamimu, malah lisan menyindir diri tersebut kau lepaskan.

Kau tahu, dari pergerakan singkatnya, ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Baru bersiap untuk berbicara, namun dari arah depan rumah, satu sosok tengah berlari kecil pada direksi kalian. " _Kaa-chan_, _tou-chan_, aku dapat seratus," tutur putramu, seraya memamerkan lembar kertas ujian dengan nilai yang sudah disebutkannya.

Kau tersenyum, lantas menyetapakkan langkah demi langkah untuk mengeliminasi jarak antara kau dan putramu. Kau berjongkok, guna menyetarakan tinggi tubuhmu dengan anak semata wayang kalian. Terus mempertahankan sunggingan bibirmu, " anak pintar. Apa ada pekerjaan rumah dari sekolahmu?" katamu memuji, lalu meneruskan kalimatmu dengan pertanyaan singkat.

Putramu mengangguk pelan, arti ia mengiyakan. Memperbaiki posisi tegap tubuh, kau lalu menggiring putramu untuk memasuki kamarnya. "_Kaa-chan _akan membantu," sempat saja kau berucap seperti itu, di sela langkah satu persatu untuk menuju ruang pribadi anakmu. Hilang, sosokmu sudah tak tampak lagi di hadapan suamimu. Mana mungkin kau tahu, bahwa saat ini senyum tipis terkembang di bibir ranum orang yang memperistrimu.

Tok…! Tok…! Tok…!

Hampir sejam berlalu, akhirnya kau dapati juga suara mengintrupsi kegiatanmu yang mengajari anakmu. Cepat-cepat kau membukanya, kau tahu siapa pelakunya – suamimu. Kepalamu tersimbul keluar, dan menemukan suamimu sudah rapi dengan mengenakan rompi _jounin_. Tak biasanya, Sasuke yang notabene seorang ketua anbu tidak memakai seragam kesatuannya.

"Tidak ada misi, aku hanya mau menyerahkan laporan pada Naruto." Dibawa-bawanya nama mantan orang yang pernah kau suka, dan kau menanggapi dengan pergerakan kepala naik-turun. Ia mengucapkan pamitnya, untuk bertemu dengan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya yang telah menjabat sebagai Hokage.

"Hiasha-_kun_, _tou-chan_ pergi dulu. Belajarlah baik-baik!" usai Sasuke bertutur demikian dan mendapatkan reaksi berupa senyuman manis putranya, ia lalu berjalan hendak meninggalkan kalian. Kau tidak tinggal diam, ada inisiatif di dalam otakmu untuk mengantarkannya hingga melewati ambang pintu dan memang itu yang tengah kau lakukan.

Ia memutar gagang penghalang keluar-masuk rumah, dan bersiap menghilang di kala telah berjalan tiga langkah. " Sasuke-_kun_," sebutanmu sukses menghentikan tapak kakinya yang meniti. Berbalik ke arahmu, dan menunggu untuk meneruskan tiap perujaranmu. Kau membatu, rasanya panggilan yang kau lakukan merupakan rangsangan di luar otoritasmu.

Aneh, padahal sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya kau hidup bersama ia. Namun, rupanya itu bukan rasionalisasi yang pas untuk membuatmu meninggalkan kebiasaan lamamu yang pemalu. "Uchiha Hinata," sebutnya atas nama yang tersandang pada dirimu setelah sah menjadi nyonya keluarga barunya. Kau mendongakkan kepalamu, kali ini kau yang dibuat menanti untuknya melanjutkan perkataan.

"Cepat pulang, aku dan Hiasha menunggumu."Impuls apa yang kau terima, hingga momentum ini kau berani mengucapkan permohonan singkat. Padahal, biasanya yang kau tuturkan hanya perintah kecil agar ia lebih berhati-hati. Sama seperti halnya denganmu, kali ini tidak tidak tahu kenapa ia menempatkan telapak tangan kanannya di pipimu. Berhasil membuatmu merona, sukses menjadikanmu dalam keadaan statis yang tak terduga.

"Kau memang sudah tua," bukannya mengucapkan satu kalimat romantis, suamimu malah seenaknya mengatai dengan kata-kata frontal itu.

"Teganya_, tou-chaaan_!" kau makin terkejut, saat mendapati Hiasha tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di samping kirimu. Ia bersembunyi di balik dinding, berupaya mencari tahu apa yang sekiranya orang tua anak itu lakukan. Sama sekali, tidak sedikit pun kau menyadari eksistensi chakra putramu. Kau merasa malu, karena tidak sebaiknya seorang _kunoichi_ seperti itu.

Sasuke hanya meresponi ujaran putra kalian dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya bersamaan. Berjalan mundur beberapa langkah, dan selanjutnya sosoknya hilang bagai termakan bumi. Meninggalmu dan Hiasha yang memeluk pinggang rampingmu – karena memang bagian itu yang mampu dijangkaunya. "_Kaa-chan_ tetap cantik," ia membelamu, meski penuturan itu harusnya diucapkan sebelum sang ayah melang-lang.

Belum ada tanggapan verbal yang kau beri, hanya membalas dekapan anakmu. "Ayo ke kamar!" Akhirnya, ajakan itu yang kau curahkan, dan tanpa lebih banyak seruan, Hiasha berjalan terlebih dahulu untuk menuju tempat yang kau perintahkan. Kau sendiri, menatap nanar hilangnya suamimu tadi. Rasa sedihmu membeludak dalam dada, sebab suamimu mengiyakan pikiran negatifmu.

Kau menutup pintu, yang bersamaan itu, satu bulir likuid bening menetes dari ujung matamu. Yaa, kau menangis. Masih terngiang dengan sangat jelas tiap kata yang terlisan oleh suamimu, dan rasanya memang sulit untuk menganggap hal tadi hanya sebatas lelucon belaka. 'Kau memang sudah tua,' seolah lagu yang terputar berulang dengan sendirinya, perujaran frontal itu tak pelak bisa kau lupakan secepatnya.

* * *

o

O

o

Gelap, hari memang sudah tidak terang seperti siang hari. Kau berbaring sendiri di atas kasur dengan menyisakan sebagian tempat di sisi kirimu. Berharap-harap suamimu akan cepat pulang, namun juga kau masih merasa sedikit kesal dari apa yang kau dapati darinya tadi sore. Sebentar-bentar, kau merubah arah pembaringanmu. Kiri ke kanan, dan sebaliknya. Kau lakukan secara berulang, mencerminkan kegelisahan mendalam.

Sebenarnya, kau tidak pernah segalau ini meski suamimu menjalankan misi hingga berminggu-minggu. Akan tetapi, kali ini terang saja ada yang kontras. Mendengar suamimu mengakui umurmu yang tak lagi muda, rupanya berhasil menimbulkan sebentuk perasaan risau. Helaan napasmu benar-benar berat, teringat saat kau berjalan memasuki gedung Hokage, dan mendengar satu penuturan dari seorang _ANBU_ yang tidak kau ketahui identitasnya.

Mengatakan bahwa sang ketua, Uchiha, yang tak lain adalah suamimu, telah menuntaskan misinya. Hanya saja, tidak berniat pulang secepatnya karena dibuat kesibukan oleh seorang gadis belia. Sontak kau bersandar dengan tertunduk lesu, mengamati ujung-ujung kaki bersihmu yang tak mampu membawamu beranjak. Berusaha tidak percaya, namun kau gagal juga.

Bangkit dari posisi semulamu, kau bertujuan untuk melihat keadaan putra semata wayangmu. Mendapati ia terlelap dengan pulasnya, tidak ada lagi alasan bagimu untuk mengkhawatirkan salah satu lelaku kesayanganmu. Kembali, merebahkan diri lagi, dan merasakan lebih lama menanti. Kau seakan jengah seorang diri, namun tidak berani untuk pergi mencari.

Kreek…! Saat sibuk dengan pikiran yang menjuru ke berbagai arah, tanpa sadari manusia yang kau tunggu sudah berada di dalam ruang yang sama denganmu. Untuk kesekian kali, tidak ada ucapan apa-apa yang di tuturkannya. Langsung membaringkan tubuh di sisi lain ranjang yang tersisa, kau pun langsung berpura-pura terlelap saat itu juga.

Tatkala kau membuka mata dan mendapati punggung tegapnya, bersamaan itu pula ia berbalik ke arahmu. Lima detik, lantas kembali pada posisi semulanya. "Jangan salah paham," kau dengar ia melontarkan kalimat pembuka, sembari tetap tidak melihat pada direksimu.

"Ia gadis berusia dua tahun yang juga korban penculikan. Jadi, aku mengantar ia pulang terlebih dahulu dan mencarikan orang tuanya."

Kontan matamu terbelalak, tahunya gadis muda yang kau dengar itu hanya baru berusia dua tahun. Kau merasa bodoh sendiri, seharusnya setelah mendengar di waktu itu, kau langsung meminta penjelasan dari si pengucap. Tapi yang ada, kau malah lebih mempertahankan pemikiran untuk berkecimpung pada rasa cemburu. Ini salahmu seorang diri, sebaiknya ini menjadi pembelajaran penting bagimu. Hening sesaat, kau dengar helaan panjang suamimu.

"Aku bersumpah akan tetap mencintaimu, meski ketika kau berumur enam puluh empat tahun," kalimat manis itu yang terlisan darinya, terucap meski tanpa ada nada merayu sepantasnya. Runtuh sudah semua keraguan yang khidmat mendiamimu selama ini. Kau langsung bergegas memeluknya dari belakang, yang ia sendiri bahkan tetap pada tempatnya semula – suamimu tidak berbalik untuk membalas rengkuhahmu.

Kau tidak sadar, ia tersenyum karena ulahmu. Sayangnya, apa yang ia ketahui namun kau tidak. Disadari suamimu, ada sosok mungil di depan pintu kalian. Yang sekali lagi, berupaya mencari tahu apa yang terjadi antara kau dan suamimu. Hiasha, takut-takut anakmu akan ada perkelahian antara kau dan ayahnya.

Sengaja pula suamimu tetap berprilaku normal, bahkan mengucapkan kalimat frontal. Agar, putranya tidak mendapati apa yang tidak seharusnya anak berusia enam tahun lihat – meski dari kedua orang tuanya. Sayup-sayup, terdengar oleh suamimu langkah yang berjinjit, mencoba menjauhi area kamar kalian. Menghentikan aksi mengupingnya, dan kali ini tidak lagi menipu dengan berpura-pura tertidur.

"Si pengganggu sudah pergi," dengan memverbalisasikan kalimat tersebut, akhirnya ia berpaling pada arahmu. Balas memeluk tubuhmu, dan memberikan ciuman singkat di bibir seksimu. Yaa, Hinata, kau tidak perlu lagi meragu. Sebab, sekalipun usiamu dua kali lipat dari yang ada saat ini, ia akan tetap mencintaimu.

Ia sudah berkomitmen pada keluarga dan hubungannya denganmu, ia benar-benar ingin merajut bahagianya bersamamu dan putra kalian – dari delapan tahun yang lalu, ia sudah mengucapkan janjinya. Mungkin, kurangnya ia hanya dari ketidakmampuannnya untuk menyatakan rasa. Tapi, yaa sudahlah, setidaknya sebelum kau mengutip frase pendek milik Paul McCartney, ia sudah menjawabnya terlebih dahulu.

'_Akankah engkau tetap mencintaiku ketika aku berumur enam puluh empat tahun?'_

Itulah, kalimat tanya mengenai peneguhan dan cinta milik sang pujangga.

**Fin**

* * *

_A/N:_

Pertama-tama, saya bukannya ngerjain _study-case_ yang harusnya dikumpul besok, tapi malah buat fic abal?*histeris sendiri.

Lhoooo? Kok jadi sepanjang ini, sih? Padahal niatnya ga gini untuk fic SasuHina. Akhirnya, saya bisa membuat satu fic untuk pairing ini. Sudah lama janji dengan Co-Bebh dan baru aku realisasikan sekarang.*nyengir ke Co-Bebh.

Awalnya mau buat slight ShikaIno, tapi saya takut kepanjangan. Jadi, terpaksa deh buat yang simple dan semoga ga terlalu maksa. Ngerasa agak lain saat deskripsi hinata yang cemburu, karena di fic-fic sebelumnya saya selalu menempatkan Ino, dan jamin saja ino takkan tinggal diam. Saya tidak tahulah bagaimana fic yang saya dengan waktu yang singkat ini, berharap tidak merusak arsip SasuHina.

Jujur, kalau untuk cerita Canon, saya sering memakai pairing SasuHina. Tapi kalau ga, saya sering menggunakan nejihina karena berbagai pertimbangan ceritanya itu sendiri. Terimakasih juga pada Aika-chan yang udah mau nungguin fic ini, dan maaf untuk Yoyol-chan karena ga bisa ngasih pairing tercinta.*peluk mereka berdua.

Oke, terakhir saya minta pendapat bagi teman-teman yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan pendapatnya melalui review. Serta, tolong koreksi kesalahan saya, karena saya sadar, saya juga masih belajar.*masih di ujung kuku para author senior.

So, review pleaseee…!

Salam,

Alleth (Yank)-_Chan._


End file.
